Zantou
Zantou is one of two main protagonists and is a Japanese Wizard and was raised by Splinter. Age He turned 17 on his birthday one the same day the Chinease dog Talisman has been found. Eye Colour Light Blue Hair Colour Greyish Blue Family * Tang Shen Mother * Master Splinter Father * Karai Sister * Leonardo Younger Brother * Raphael Younger Brother * Michelangelo Younger Brother * Donatello Younger Brother * Ice Cream Kitty Pet * Deer Spirit Pet Powers and Abilities His skills as a Shinobi were very formidable, his weapons are: Axe Sword, Arrow Guns, Lances, Shield, Spell Book, Claymore, Chakrams, Sitar, Scythe, Knives and Laser Swords, he has Magical Powers of: Ice, Fire, Water, Ground, Earth, Wind, Lightning and has 12 Japanese Magic Talisman that are based on Jackie Chan Adventures with special powers: * Rooster: Levitation * Ox: Super Strength * Snake: Invisibility * Sheep: Astral Projection * Rabbit: Speed * Dragon: Combustion * Rat: Motion To The Motionless * Horse: Healing * Dog: Immortality * Pig: Heat Beam Eyes * Monkey: Transformation * Tiger: Spiritual Balance History Before Karai was even born, Zantou was the first born child of Splinter and Tang Shen, one day a group with black coats came to their house and kidnapped Zantou and raised him to be evil, but he had a pendent and picture of Splinter and Tang Shen and when he found out that Splinter was alive, he betrayed Dark Water to find him, and he has been watching the Turtles since they first went out of the sewers. Personality Like Karai he is also a rebellious teenager but unlike Karai he believed Splinter was his father because of the photos and has a rivalry with Ho Chan. Team Ninja Turtles Currently, Dark Water Formerly Height 5''7, 169cm Appearance Zantou is Karai's height and is quite slender, he has bluish-grey hair that's long enough to cover one eye, he often wears a black hoodie coat with half the zipper opened, and has a belt with the Japanese Talismans and when in public he wears a green jacket with jeans. Voice Actor Vincent Corazza. Relationships * Leonardo: Seems to have a rivalry with who's the best leader of the turtles and uses the Horse Talisman to heal Leo after being brought to the farm. * Donatello: Seems to have a rivalry with Magic and Technology. * Raphael: Seems to dislike Raph cause of his temper. * Michelangelo: Acts more nice with him then the turtles and wasn't mad at him when he trashed the house. * April: Seems to treat her like a sister but she seems to have a crush on him. * Casey: Acts like a brother to him. * Master Splinter: Was a little surprised that he had another child but was glad to have him back after hearing his story. * Rahzar: They are enemies and Rahzar seems hates Zantou more because of the Fang Face nickname. * Fishface: Barley interact with each other, but he seems to try to bring Fishface to their side. * Tiger Claw: They barley interact. * Shredder: Hate him because of him taking Karai away and for trying to drown Master Splinter. * Karai: She never seen Zantou before and so doesn't trust him. * Rocksteady: Seems to have a rivalry with each other strength due to him have the Ox Talisman. * Bebop: Seems to have a rivalry with invisibility due to him have the Snake Talisman. * Ho Chan: Is a rival with each other with Magic and are like opposites to each other, in fact Mikey even called the Anti Zantou. * Tai Deshi: Has a teacher/student relationship but act more like friends and brothers. Spell Chant Nukeru He Men Ja'aku Category:Characters Category:Alies Category:Humans Category:Magic Category:Sorcerers Category:Wizards Category:Male Category:Good Guys Category:Japanese Category:Ninjas Category:Ninja Master Category:Master Category:Protagonists Category:Mind Controlled Category:Boyfriends